He Should Have Known Better
by lizriley
Summary: Chris makes some not so smart decisions. WARNING: SPANKING If it's not your cup of tea then don't read.


**A/N:** This story contains reference of spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** This story contains reference of spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He Should Have Known Better

He should have remembered that it always failed no matter how many times he'd tried it, it always ended up the same. With him lying on his stomach nursing a very sore butt, which is what he was doing this very moment, as he mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. He should have known better.

It had started two weeks ago as he was looking for information on a demon in the book. There was nothing special about the lower level demon except that it required the power of three to vanquish him. No problem he thought, he'd just get his mom and the aunts to vanquish him. It should have been a simple vanquish except that since the demon hadn't attacked them and was currently in hiding his family didn't think they should go looking for trouble. He tried to explain that it didn't matter that they should still scry for him and vanquish him; a demon was a demon regardless.

But of course the decision had been made by the "adults" in the family and that didn't include him. They didn't seem to understand that he was systematically eliminating demons one by one, especially the ones that would become a threat in the future. No, all they understood was that this demon hadn't done anything and was in hiding. He had to do something he wouldn't let them deter him from getting his demon. But he couldn't do it alone he needed help. But who?

"Iss, iss…"

Chris turned his head and looked at Wyatt who was currently in his playpen, calling him with his arms outstretched. Chris walked over to pick him up. Hmmmm, he thought. No, no way he couldn't do that, he was two and his parents would freak if they found out. But it would be poetic if Wyatt helped him, kind of like saving himself. Besides his dad was currently in a meeting with the elders, his mom was at P3 dealing with something about a cancelled band and his aunts where at work. No one would realize what he'd done, it be a secret between Wyatt and him.

"Hey Wy, you want help me?" asked Chris.

"Me, me…" clapped Wyatt.

"Yeah, you see there's this big bad demon and we need to get rid of him so he doesn't hurt us."

"Ohhhh…" murmured Wyatt as he looked at Chris seriously.

"You and me bro we can do it, if we combine our powers we can do it, what do you say?" asked Chris of the two year old who seemed to be contemplating his decision. He knew he couldn't get Wyatt to use his powers unless he was okay with it, even if he really couldn't understand the reality of it at some level he knew.

It had worked, he had orbed Wyatt and himself down to the underworld and found the demon and together with there powers combined they had vanquished it. It had ended the way he wanted right, wrong. Apparently that little power pow-wow had been felt. Wyatt and his powers combined had packed a powerful punch that had literally been felt by the whole magical community. The elders had ordered an 'investigation' into where the magical boost had come from. Everything had been going fine despite the inquiries; no one had realized that it had been Wyatt and him. The elders had begun to be convinced that it had been a fluke and were about ready to give up when it'd happened.

Damn her, he thought. Why did she have to find a solution to the problem? His Aunt Paige was persistent if anything. So persistent that she'd manage to find a way to identify the power source of that 'magical punch' that had occurred. She'd scoured the library at magical school until she'd found reference to the _flaming stone_. He should have known; it was what would show his involvement in the whole 'magical punch' incident. Essentially the _flaming stone_ was a odd flat looking black stone about the size of an apple. It was like a truth stone, you asked it a question and it would ignite an imaginary blue flame around the answer. Oh, and what had Aunt Paige asked it? She'd asked it who was responsible for the little incident, and what did the stone do? Well it had ignited a flame around Wyatt and him. Not that anyone had seen it right away; he'd been in the attic and Wyatt taking a nap when the question had been asked.

His mom's scream was what had brought his family into the nursery.

His Aunt Paige had been in the midst of explaining everything to his parents and Aunt Phoebe when he'd made the mistake of walking in, obviously to the fact that he practically had an arrow pointing at him showing his guilt. He should have known he'd been found out when his Aunt Paige had given him that look; before she had proceeded to relate to Leo and Piper why there two children had an imaginary blue flame around them.

After the screaming and lectures had died down he'd found himself in front of a council of Elders who had done there own lecturing about responsibility before Remus that dumb stuffy elder had smiled knowingly and had suggested that maybe it was time for Leo to have a 'talk' with Chris about his recent choices. Leo had agreed and had orbed them home but not before Chris noticed the stupid smirks, and a few 'serves him right' muttered by the dumb Elders on the council.

His 'talk' with Leo is what had him lying on his stomach nursing a very sore butt. He really should have known better, he always managed to get caught and his butt always paid the price.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_.....please review......tell me what you think.........flames will be ignored........._**


End file.
